Village of Barovia
Summary Salem gets possessed by a ghost known as Arnold Bletheric as soon as the party leaves the house. He wants the party to put him to rest just like Edmund Edmer did for the children. His bones are in the undercroft below the church. He tells the group of where to visit and where to avoid in exchange. While he's doing this, a woman named Morgantha goes to houses delivering pastries that are very expensive. Jade Roderika buys two but Morgantha takes a child for payment from the guy she's selling to, Lucien. Edmund interferes taking the child to safety. Lord Fletcher tries to attack her enraged but Warwick stops him before he hits home. According to Lucien, the pastries are highly addictive allowing one to forget the evils of the world. The thing is, it was made from children which Talice wasn't surprised by. At that point, the group figures out they're in a place where the Crimson Sorrow doesn't exist (much to Jade's delight). The group decides to head for the church and on the way there Talice hears sobbing. The party go to investigate only to find out that a vampire ripped Arnold apart. They find a woman who goes by Mad Mary in the room clutching a doll crying for her missing daughter. She's paranoid of the outside world and thus kept her daughter from going outside until she went missing. The group checks the room only to find a doll that appears to be looking at them. It has the symbol of Strahd on it which Mary didn't know was there. There is also the name Blinski who is a toymaker in Vallaki. When they get outside Arnold talks about how Strahd Von Zarovich in Castle Ravenloft is the one responsible for this town's dark past. Jade seems to know him and yet not. At Jade's request, they head to the church. On the way, Edmund and Lord Fletcher talk about doing gods will versus following orders. The group arrives at the church and Warwick sneaks inside to find the area covered with debris. A priest named Donavich is chanting a prayer but a scream from below alerts the party. Donvavich talks about how some villagers invaded Castle Ravenloft a year ago but Strahd killed them all including his son, Doru. The spirits have continued attacking the castle to no avail. Doru had returned but now he's a monster. Jade then goes on a laughing spree about how she's effected by the curse of Strahd. Fletcher eventually convinces Donavich to let them into the undercroft to slay the beast that had taken the body of his son. Warwick gives Doru a poisoned pastry and he attacks them. Fletcher is mortally wounded during the battle but Warwick manages to kill Doru. Warwick out of pity gives a dying Fletcher the second pastry. Fletcher smiles and passes on. Donavich comes into the basement and is shocked that Fletcher is dead. He vows revenge against Strahd and offers to join the party and become the healer. The group finds Arnold's body and takes him upstairs with Fletcher and Doru. The three of them are given their last rites. Notable Events * DaWillstanator could not come for this session so Lunacorva played his character. * AeonOfDreams could not come for this session so Joshscorcher played his character. * Salem is possessed by Arnold Bletheric for the entire chapter. * The party begins a side quest for Mad Mary. * The party finds the church and takes on a vampire spawn. * Lord Fletcher dies. Category:The Curse of Strahd Episode